


Family

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Comfort, Demisexual Yuuri, Family Dinner, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov's Past, Victor's Backstory, everyone loves Victuuri, family times, intense Russians, slight angst, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Yuuri and his family find out Victor's story over dinner.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This time last year, I was introduced into the YoI fandom... It has yet to let me go...

"So, now that it's all official, when do we get to meet your family, Victor?", Yuuri's sister Mari asked. This was probably as close to excited as Victor had ever seen her, her voice certainly lacking her usual bored overtones. "Please tell me there's a chance I could still get a sister-in-law? I'd just about lost hope of that ever happening when it became clear Yuuri wasn't bringing anyone home with him, let alone a girl!"

"Mari-chan!", Yuuri hissed, blushing red. But to Yuuris surprise- and everyone else's - Victor's cheeks also flushed with colour.

"Ah, well... In Russia, it's not unusual for athletes to be identified at a young age and, er, taken away to be trained. When I was found I was placed with Yakov as my full-time coach. But i guess he sort of ended up being like father to me, too. I was quite young when I was, uh, spotted by Figure Skating Federation of Russia, you see."

He took another bite of his meal before glancing up at a now silent Mari, who appeared to have frozen in her seat from a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Victor quickly looked down again, unable to bring himself to look at anyone else's reactions. He was seated right beside Yuuri - his usual place when eating with his fiancé's family - so he felt rather than saw the frozen look on Yuuri's face. He couldn't bring himself to look around just now. He knew that for Yuuri, growing up surrounded by love with such a close family and locals in small Hatsetsu, this unknown piece of his past sounded close to horrifying. But Victor - and many fellow athletes he'd met over the years - had grown up with this reality, so it hardly made him blink. 

He'd used to wonder who would want him, besides Yakov. Over the years coach's constant yelling for all forms of communication had at times eclipsed the otherwise undeniable truth: Yakov was the only one who truly cared for him as a person, not about him as Russia's golden boy. 

He could feel the eyes of Mari and Yuuri's parents on him as he determinedly made to return to his food, chopsticks already in one hand. But then he felt Yuuri's fingers enclose those of his own free hand under the table, warm and soft and reassuring. He looked up and met Yuuri's eyes, which gave him the strength to chance a look at everyone else's faces around the low table. Mari no longer looked mortified, more subdued with a shadow of shame. Yuuris father had a thoughtful expression on his face with an unreadable emotion. Yuuri's mother looked sad but unsurprised - Victor wouldn't put it past her to have already figured as much from his lack of backstory. 

"Well, that makes it easy, then", said Yuuri's mother gently.   
Victor glanced uncertainly between them all, finally moving his gaze back to her after an encouraging hand squeeze from Yuuri. "After all, you are already part of this family."

Victor swallowed hard, feeling something swell inside his chest. He blinked rapidly a few times. "Thank you, Hiroko. Thank you all."

She took the chopsticks out of the hand he still had resting on the table, and held it with both her own warm ones. "I think it's time you called me Okaasan."

...

That night, when Yuuri held him as usual and stroked his hair, he felt fragile. Fragile, yet safe. Like he'd been found exposed but offered shelter. He wasn't used to being reassured... He had lost count of the number of times he had comforted and bolstered and encouraged Yuuri. And here they were now, curled together in their usual sleeping positions, somehow reversed. But this felt so natural, too. New, but something he could get used to accepting all the same.

Yuuri wanted him. And so did Yuuri's family.


End file.
